Por Um Sorriso
by Leona-EBM
Summary: Fanfic YaoiLemon


Por Leona-EBM

Por Um Sorriso

- "_Frio, frio e frio. Será que não terá nada, além disso, na minha vida?"._

Seus belos olhos rosa olhavam a neve branca e gélida cair pela janela, estava cansado de toda aquela monotonia que sua vida havia se transformado. Agora estava parado na janela do seu quarto, estava só a olhar o nada esperando que algo acontecesse.

Tinha uma coisa que incomodava Shido, há uma semana atrás Hilda havia apresentado o seu irmão gêmeo para todos os Guerreiros Deuses, ficou abobado com todas as revelações, mas no final acabou aceitando tudo muito bem, tentou falar com seu irmão se relacionar com ele, entretanto viu que o rapaz não queria conversa com ele. Havia ficado muito decepcionado com sua atitude, mas pensando bem, Bado deveria odiá-lo por sempre viver nos braços quentes e aconchegantes dos seus pais, enquanto ele era obrigado a aprender viver sozinho.

Pensou que poderia ter dias diferentes com um irmão ao seu lado, mas pelo visto nada havia mudado, só adicionou na sua lista de pessoas que o odiavam o nome do seu irmão, tirando isso continuava ser um guarda real da princesa Hilda.

Duas batidas na porta chamam a atenção do guerreiro Deus, ele vai até ela vendo que era seu amigo Siegfried.

- Entre! – sorriu.

- Obrigado!

Siegfried entrou no quarto vendo que estava muito arrumado e limpo. Sentou-se numa poltrona e olhou para o seu amigo com um sorriso alegre no rosto.

- Nossa! Que felicidade é essa? – Shido pergunta se sentando na beirada da sua cama.

- Como assim?

- Você está com um sorriso tão grande na cara. O que foi? Viu um passarinho azul? – riu – desculpe! Quer dizer, viu um passarinho loiro?

- Hum... Não dá para esconder nada de você não é mesmo?

- Não! Conte-me o que acontece.

- Eu falei com Haguen! – sorriu – e ele corresponde aos meus sentimentos!!

- Mesmo? – sorriu. – que maravilha!! – ficou contente.

- Eu estou tão feliz com isso, sempre pensei que ele gostava de Flair!

- E agora?

- Eu não sei... Só quero ficar próximo a ele!

Shido estava contente, Siegfried era um grande amigo seu e o que mais queria era vê-lo feliz, já que ele era muito sério e responsável, e às vezes esquecia-se que também tinha sua vida própria e que não deveria viver só pensando em proteger Hilda. Quando ele descobriu que seus sentimentos por Haguen não eram sós de amizade entrou em depressão, com isso Shido foi junto mostrando que era um verdadeiro amigo.

- É bom te ver assim! – foi até o amigo lhe dando uns tapas no ombro.

- Mas mantenha isso em segredo, tudo bem?

- Oras! Por que? – indagou.

- Haguen não quer que ninguém saiba, por favor, você não sabe de nada Shido! – disse parecendo estar preocupado.

- Tem vergonha? Todo mundo vai aceitar isso muito bem, menos o Thor que é um preconceituoso, mas tirando ele todos vão adorar saber disso! Fenrir e Mime já estão juntos há tempos e ninguém disse nada, por que haveria de...

- Chega Shido! – disse impaciente – eu não quero que ninguém saiba!

- Tudo bem! – achou estranho, mas achou melhor não comentar.

- Agora eu vou indo meu amigo... – disse dando um tapa de leve nos ombros do guerreiro de Mizar.

- Até mais então! – disse.

Siegfried saiu do quarto. Shido soltou um longo suspiro e se jogou na cama, daqui a pouco teria de ir até os guardas pegar os seus relatórios das entradas e saídas de pessoas do palácio de Guarurrara. Viu que se ficasse mais tempo deitado ia acabar dormindo, levantou-se preguiçosamente indo até a sua porta, teria que ir ver os relatórios, depois descansaria, isso é, se não aparecesse nenhum trabalho.

Suas roupas brancas se confundiam com a neve, seus belos cabelos esverdeados balançavam com o vento gélido, foi até um grupo de guardas que estavam a sua espera.

- Senhor Shido! – um dos guardas lhe entrega uma pasta amarela.

- Está tudo certo? – abriu a pasta olhando os relatórios por cima.

- Sim, senhor!

- Então podem trocar de turno!

- Sim, senhor!

Um sinal foi tocado, era a troca de turnos, esse momento precisava de muita atenção já que intrusos poderiam querer dar uma de espertinhos e tentar invadir o palácio. Porém Shido ficava ali nesse momento, por isso qualquer tentativa de infiltração seria mais difícil.

Ficou uns trinta minutos parado diante daquela nevasca esperando que algo acontecesse, mas como sempre nada aconteceu e o guerreiro de Mizar voltou ao palácio. Entrando na sala onde os Guerreiros Deuses geralmente ficavam para jogar conversa fora, estava Mime e Fenrir conversando comportados dessa vez, já que a última vez que Shido os pegou juntos, eles estavam se beijando apaixonadamente.

- Boa tarde! – Mime o cumprimenta.

- Ah! Que tédio! – Shido diz se jogando numa das poltronas.

- Agradeça que estamos em paz! – Mime comenta olhando para Fenrir.

- Eu não tenho nada para fazer! – olhou para os dois com um sorriso divertido – mas vocês têm!

Fenrir não comentou, continuou com sua expressão impassível e Mime sorriu de canto. O lobo não era muito sociável, mas de uns tempos para cá ele estava começando a falar cada vez mais com os outros, isso era um grande progresso e deveriam agradecer ao Mime.

- Por que não vai conversar com Siegfried então? Vocês dois são tão grudados! – Mime comentou com um sorriso divertido no rosto.

- "_Siegfried está com Haguen agora..." – _pensou.

- Boa tarde! – Alberichi entra na sala com suas vestes escuras e exóticas.

- Boa! – Mime cumprimenta.

- O que estão fazendo? – o ruivo se joga numa das poltronas ficando de um modo desleixado.

- Conversando!

- Ah! Que tédio! – o ruivo diz.

- Concordo! – Shido finalmente fala.

- Não tem nada para fazer aqui, e Hilda quer que fiquemos no palácio! – resmungou o ruivo.

- Boa tarde! – Siegfried e Haguen cumprimentam os quatro, logo se sentaram num grande sofá de couro que tinha na sala.

Essa sala que todos se reuniam era bem grande e confortável, possuía muitas poltronas, cadeira, sofá, bancos, almofadas e grandes tapetes peludos onde poderiam se sentar também. Além disso, tinha uma grande estante recheada de livros de todos os tipos, tinha um som e um pequeno barzinho para se entreterem. A sala era muito bonita, era toda feita de madeira, quadro grandes janelas de vidros da cor rosa; era decorada com vasos, quadros e esculturas, e para aquecer a sala existia uma grande lareira no canto.

- Boa tarde! – cumprimentam e uníssono.

- Como é boa essa tranqüilidade! – Siegfried comenta.

Alberichi e Shido torcem o nariz, todos começaram a conversar como sempre faziam, até que a entrada de mais dois Guerreiros lhes chamam a atenção, eram Thor e Bado. Os dois sentaram-se ao lado de Haguen e ficaram olhando para os outros.

Shido olhou de relance para o seu irmão vendo que este o encarava, mas parou quando seus olhares se cruzaram. Isso se repetiu várias vezes até Shido se irritar e levantar.

- Já vai? – Siegfried pergunta.

- Vou! – disse seco.

- Ele não está muito bem nesses dias! – Haguen comenta.

- Verdade! Ele precisa de companhia! – Mime complementa.

- O Shido? – Siegfried interfere.

- Claro!

- Até parece! – o líder dos Guerreiros Deuses riu.

- Todos precisamos... – Haguen diz calando o guerreiro da estrela Alpha.

De repente todos olharam para Bado, este até sentiu-se incomodado. Na verdade ele nem queria ir até aquela sala, mas Thor havia insistido demais para que fosse, e para não ficar muito chato acabou aceitando. O guerreiro Deus se levantou meio contrariado indo embora sem dizer anda.

- Os dois são parecidos nesse ponto! – Haguen comenta.

- Verdade!

- Não deveriam enchê-lo com essas baboseiras! – Thor disse.

- Não fizemos nada! – Mime diz.

- Ah! Não me venha com esse papo furado sua bicha!

- O que disse? – Fenrir pergunta num tom mortal, todos ali ficaram aflitos, o lobo nunca falava e nem brigava, porém todos tinham os seus limites, e acabaram de descobrir que o limite dele era Mime.

- Que lindo, quer defender sua namorada! – riu em tom de deboche.

- Mais uma palavra que eu arranco sua cabeça fora... – disse baixinho num tom frio e assassino.

- Já chega! – Siegfried se levantou – acho melhor todos irem!

- Concordo! – Mime se levantou rapidamente puxando Fenrir pelo braço.

- Hum! – Thor saiu da sala primeiro com passos rápidos e pesados.

- Que idiota! – Haguen comenta baixinho.

Shido caminhava pelo corredor indo até seu quarto, parecia estar irritado. Sua vida já não era um mar de rosas e agora tinha um irmão chato no pé que o odiava porque seus pais o escolheu e não a ele, entretanto não tinha culpa disso.

- Não pode ficar numa sala com seu irmãozinho? – uma voz irônica chama a atenção de Shido fazendo-o se virar para ver o seu irmão parado no começo do corredor.

- Por que não pára de me seguir?

- Infelizmente nascemos sobre as estrelas gêmeas... – disse dando pequenos passos na sua direção.

- Não tenho culpa por...

- Shhh!!! Não quero falar nisso... Isso é um passado meu! Não se intrometa!

- O que você quer então!

- Lhe dar um recado!

Agora estava a um passo de distancia, olhava diretamente nos olhos do seu irmão que eram incrivelmente iguais aos seus, porém o brilho era diferente. Aproximou-se num movimento rápido agarrando sua cabeça puxando-a na sua direção.

- Vá embora Shido... Para bem longe... E nunca mais volte! – depois o soltou lhe dando um empurrão.

- Quer o meu lugar irmãozinho? – perguntou com ironia.

- Muito! Quero tudo que é seu... Tudo o que é meu por direito!

- Eu tenho o direito de tudo que tenho, fiz tudo sozinho sem a ajuda de ninguém... Conquiste os seus horizontes e me deixe em paz! – indignou-se.

- Tem alguém tapando a minha visão!

- Esse alguém é o seu ódio Bado!

- Sim, e você é o meu ódio!

- O que eu lhe fiz?

- Nasceu!

- Então não posso fazer nada para remediar essa situação.

- Não, não pode! Só sumindo... Acho que nem isso!

- Como dizem "Nunca temos tudo na vida", então é melhor se conformar com a minha cara!

- Isso nunca!

- Então se mata... Acho que só assim para o seu ódio morrer!

Bado calou-se, estreitou seu olhar que saiam faíscas de ódio, sentiu vontade de fazer Shido em pedaços. Shido sentiu-se incomodado, era ruim ver que alguém o odiava tanto por algo que você não tinha culpa, e na verdade não tinha mesmo. Quando descobriu que tinha um irmão foi correndo vê-lo, entretanto quebrou a cara quando viu aquele olhar frio para cima de si.

Cansado de ficar ali olhando para uma pessoa que o odiava, fechou os olhos muito chateado e entrou no seu quarto que estava logo adiante.

Bado tratou de sair dali também, já sentia os cosmos dos outros se aproximarem, e o que menos queria era bater boca com alguém, pois do jeito que estava poderia matar qualquer um que cruzasse o seu caminho.

Dois meses havia se passado nada de novo acontecera para o tédio de muitos e a felicidade de outros.

Shido estava treinando alguns guardas, junto dele estava seu querido irmão que sempre que podia o fuzilava com o olhar. Os dois explicavam como deveria ser a guarda do castelo, como funcionava o esquema de turnos e relatórios.

- Enten...

- Entenderam? – Bado pergunta interrompendo seu irmão.

- Sim, senhor.

- Estão dis...

- Estão dispensados! – fez novamente.

Shido virou-se para Bado irritado, este sorriu já esperando ele começar um bate boca. Para a surpresa de Bado seu irmão foi embora o deixando ali sozinho.

- Covarde! – disse para si mesmo com um sorriso vitorioso no rosto.

Era hora do almoço, cada guerreiro sentava num lugar que gostava, mas não queria dizer que cada um tinha o seu, porém Bado fez questão de se sentar onde Shido sentava, este quando chegou na sala de jantar apenas o ignorou sentando-se ao lado de Thor.

Horas se passaram, os Guerreiros Deuses estavam espalhados pelo palácio fazendo alguma coisa. Shido estava fora do castelo, estava numa bela e alta colina coberta de gelo, de lá poderia ver o mar congelado, adorava ficar ali para pensar.

- "_Será mesmo que eu tenho que sumir? Que eu tenho que deixar tudo para o meu irmão? Eu mereço o que tenho? Por que estou me sentindo tão sujo e horrível, eu nunca pensei que havia feito tanto mal para uma pessoa, mas agora eu vejo que não sou muito bom. Meus pais me escolheram, foi cruel... mas eu era um bebê... será que agora eu deva deixar meu irmão viver bem? Então tenho que sumir daqui, tenho que viver em outro lugar abdicando do que consegui pelo meu irmão... não sei porque não tenho ódio dele, mas sinto algo forte... acho que deve ser o amor... ou então eu não sei o que mais pode ser, queria apenas vê-lo sorrir!" – _pensava.

- Fugindo de novo? – Bado aparece atrás dele – seria muito bom que você caísse daqui.

- Acha mesmo? – perguntou não se virando.

- Sim!

- Acha que você merece ter o que eu tenho?

- Com certeza!

- Eu não mereço o que tenho?

- Bom, você sempre foi bem tratado... O que você tem é graças ao nome da nossa família, tirando isso... Você não tem nada. Então não merece! – riu.

- Mas eu não tive culpa, era um bebê.

- Teve sim, você sabe que teve! Sabia que eu existia!

- "_É verdade... no fundo, no fundo eu sabia". – _pensou – então agora devo pagar, certo?

- Nossa! Parece que você está entendendo finalmente! – deu uns passos para frente.

- Você sorriria se eu caísse daqui?

- Sim, muito – estranhou a pergunta, mas não perdeu a oportunidade de responder.

- Como quiser... – Shido se levantou e encarou o seu irmão, seus olhos estavam sem brilho algum, parecia que sua alma havia morrido, ele começou a dar passos lentos para trás fazendo Bado se assustar, a princípio Bado achou que ele não iria fazer nada, mas depois viu que ele estava falando sério.

- O que vai fazer? – elevou seu tom de voz – mesmo que morra ainda sentirei ódio de você.

- Mas irá sorrir?

- Muito! – sorriu de canto.

- É isso que eu quero... – continuou a dar os passos, parecia que ele já havia morrido por dentro, agora era só se desfazer do corpo.

Bado olhou-o nos olhos vendo que haviam perdido toda sua vida, ficou confuso, não entendeu porque estava incomodado com aquilo se era o que ele mais queria desde que começaram a conviverem juntos.

- Então seja feliz... É o que eu mais quero... – sussurrou.

- Shido... – o chamou quando viu que mais um passo e ele cairia – pare com esse teatro ridículo, eu não vou lhe perdoar por isso.

Os olhos de Bado se arregalaram ao ver o corpo do seu irmão cair levemente para trás, tudo ficou câmera lenta, o vento pareceu parar, o frio foi literalmente congelado, mais nada se ouviu. Bado viu lágrimas escorrerem pelos olhos do seu irmão quando ele fechou suas pálpebras, ele correu até seu irmão quebrando a lentidão do tempo e fazendo tudo voltar ao normal, na mesma velocidade que antes. Com isso chegou até a ponta da colina para ver o corpo do seu irmão cair, viu seus cabelos serem jogados na sua cara com a força do vento, suas roupas faziam o mesmo.

- SHIDO!! – gritou por ele, este abriu os olhos lentamente vendo a imagem do seu irmão ficar cada vez mais longe.

- "_Por que você não sorri..." – _fechou os olhos perdendo a consciência.

- O que aconteceu? – Siegfried e Haguen correram até Bado que estava na ponta da colina

- Ele... Ele... Jogou-se! – respondeu sem prestar atenção.

- Quem se jogou? – Haguen perguntou vendo que ele estava em estado de choque.

- Shi... Do...

- O QUE??!! – Siegfried desceu a colina com grandes saltos pelas rochas.

- O que aconteceu aqui? – Haguen tocou levemente nos ombros de Bado.

- Ele... Perguntou se eu sorriria se... Ele caísse... Eu disse que sim... Então ele...

- Entendo! – ficou desesperado, queria ir atrás de Siegfried, mas não podia deixar Bado sozinho.

Siegfried desceu a colina rapidamente, viu como era alta, olhou para baixo vendo que só tinha o mar congelado, viu que tinha um corpo esparramado no chão foi até ele vendo que era Shido, tocou em seu rosto delicadamente, viu que tinha uma grande poça de sangue que manchava o gelo.

- Shido... – chamou-o baixinho – ESTÁ VIVO! – sentiu seu cosmo bem baixinho. Tratou de pegar o guerreiro de Mizar nos braços delicadamente para não deixar maiores danos.

- Como ele está? – Siegfried pergunta para um médico que acabou de sair do quarto onde Shido estava.

- Não sei dizer... Ele está um forte traumatismo craniano, quebrou quatro costelas, uma perna, um braço, não me admiro se ele não conseguir se mover... – disse.

- Ele pode ficar paralítico? – Hilda pergunta.

- Pode ficar tetraplégico!

- Por Odin! – Flair chorava nos braços de Haguen.

- Como ele caiu? – o médico perguntou.

Todos que estavam num grande corredor olharam para Bado que estava encostado num canto afastado, este suspira e diz:

- Ele se jogou...

- Nossa... – o médico ficou surpreso – Pelo que eu conhecia desse rapaz poderia dizer que ele tinha que estar muito depressivo para fazer isso.

- Já o conhecia doutor? – Hilda pergunta.

- Eu era o médico da família! – sorriu, fui eu que fiz o parto da mãe de vocês.

- Foi você? – Bado perguntou.

- Sim, presenciei a dor dos pais quando nasceram gêmeos... – disse arrumando seus óculos - mesmo que tivesse que matar o filho... O pai resolveu abandoná-lo na floresta para que alguém o achasse e cuidasse dele... Bom, mas não vamos tocar em magoas passadas!

- Ele vai demorar muito para acordar? – Mime pergunta.

- Ah! Bom... – silenciou-se – Isso é... Se ele acordar! – sorriu amarelo.

- Tem alguma recomendação? – Hilda perguntou.

- Acho melhor contratar uma enfermeira fixa para que possa cuidar do seu corpo! – ele pegou um papel no seu bolso entregando a Hilda. – essa daqui é muito boa, é a minha neta Reiga, ela cuidará bem dele! – sorriu – mas agora eu tenho que ir... Recebi uma chamada da cidade!

- Claro doutor... Thor o acompanhe! – Hilda pede.

- Sim, senhorita! – virou-se para o doutor – por aqui!

Siegfried queria entrar no quarto, mas Haguen o segurou, era melhor vê-lo amanhã. Todos voltaram para os seus quartos cabisbaixos, Flair finalmente largou Haguen e foi chorar nos braços da sua irmã, Mime e Fenrir partiram sem dizer nada, e Bado foi até seu quarto rapidamente, não estava mais agüentando os olhares incriminadores de Siegfried.

_- "Está tudo escuro... não consigo me mover, acho que tem alguém do meu lado... escuto um choro, mas não vejo ninguém... o que é aquilo?" – _Shido sentia as coisas, para ele tudo não se passava de um longo sonho sem fim.

Ao lado da cama de Shido estava Siegfried, este segurava sua mão com força, sentia como ele estava fraco e sensível. O guerreiro de Mizar já estava há um mês em coma, nesses meses não havia mostrado nenhum progresso.

- Siegfried? – Reiga sorriu ao vê-lo no quarto.

Reiga era neta do doutor, era uma jovem muito bonita, era bem branca com longos cabelos azuis claros, tinha grandes olhos cor de mel e era da altura de Flair.

- Oi! – sorriu.

- Ainda está aqui? Já são 23:00 horas!

- Eu sei... Sinto muito! – soltou a mão de Shido a contragosto e se levantou.

- Venha visitá-lo amanha!

- Claro! Boa noite.

- Boa noite!

A moça sorriu, depois olhou para Shido, foi até ele retirando algumas mechas que cobriam seu rosto.

- "_Por que um rapaz tão bonito iria querer retirar a sua vida?" – _pensava – "_Como eu gostaria de conhecê-lo, conversar com ele..."._

- "_Sinto alguém me tocar, quem será? Por que estou nessa escuridão, ahhh meu corpo não se meche... quero sair daqui!". – _Shido sentia tudo a sua volta, mas não entedia nada.

E mais três longos e tortuosos meses se passaram. Shido não havia mostrando nenhuns sinais de recuperação, alguns já haviam desistido do cavaleiro.

Bado mostrou-se arrependido, não havia sorrido nenhum dia sequer desde a tentativa de suicídio do seu irmão, pelo contrário, vivia calado e triste, e sempre que dava ficava ao lado do seu irmão zelando seu sono sem fim.

- "_Irmão... por que fez isso? Por que? Você queria que eu sorrisse... se quiser mesmo que eu faça isso abra os olhos... ahhh! Como me arrependo... eu te odiava, mas você não tinha culpa, eu nem o conhecia direito para julgá-lo, e quem sou eu para julgá-lo? Por favor, acorde... abra mais uma vez seus olhos para mim, por favor!". _– pensava.

Siegfried entra no quarto nesse momento encontrando Bado segurando a mão de Shido. Estreitou seu olhar, não gostava de Bado, achava ele uma ameaça.

- O que está fazendo aqui? – perguntou com agressividade.

- Não é obvio! – respondeu com o mesmo tom.

- Não basta forçá-lo a se suicidar?

- Eu não o forcei! – irritou-se.

- Não seria melhor você sumir?

- Por que não vai ficar com Haguen e me deixa em paz com meu irmão?

- Seu irmão? É a primeira vez que ouço você assumir isso...

- Não interessa... Agora de o fora!

- Você precisa aprender umas coisas Bado!

- Então venha!

Os cosmos de ambos começaram a se elevar, Reiga entra correndo no quarto ao ouvir vozes altas. Entrando no quarto vê Siegfried e Bado discutirem, os dois pareciam que iam se matar.

- Parem com isso... Não é bom brigarem aqui dentro! – disse chamando a atenção de ambos.

- Desculpe! – disseram em uníssono.

- Agora é melhor vocês saírem daqui... E nada de brigas! – Reiga já havia feito amizade com os Guerreiros Deuses para falar nesse tom com eles.

- Sim... – Siegfried da uma última olhada para Bado e sai do quarto.

- E você? – olha para Bado.

- Vou ficar mais, e não me enche que daqui eu não saiu! – falou alto e em bom som para que ela entendesse que se falasse mais alguma coisa ia ser jogada pela janela.

Bado voltou sua atenção para o seu irmão, segurou novamente sua mão e ficou a olhar para seu rosto, sentiu um frio percorrer por seu corpo ao olhar para os seus lábios finos, sentiu vontade de tomá-los para si. Não ficou confuso com esse pensamento, já havia sentido isso por seu irmão antes, e agora entendera que havia se apaixonado, era estranho pensar que isso poderia acontecer, mas no final aconteceu. Shido se mostrou tão bom, gentil, tão homem que acabou pegando admiração por ele, e no final das contas já gostava dele, sem que admitisse já sentia algo por ele, então não foi preciso de muito para se apaixonar.

Levantou-se olhando Shido de cima, inclinou seu corpo alcançando seu lábios, encostou seus lábios nos de Shido, ficou um bom tempo assim. Até que sentiu vontade de sentir sua boca, ele abre sua boca com um dos dedos e depois a beija colocando sua língua ali. Agora podia sentir melhor o gosto do seu irmão, aprofundou mais o beijo, parecia querer entrar naquela boca, na verdade queria que Shido correspondesse aquele beijo.

Momento depois, finalmente solta a boca do seu irmão, limpou um pouco de saliva que havia no canto dos lábios de Shido e voltou a olhá-lo com fascinação, sentou-se novamente na cadeira e agarrou a sua mão desejando que ele acordasse logo.

- "_O que foi isso? Senti tanto carinho agora, tanta atenção... como queria receber amor da pessoa que me odeia... como eu queria sair dessa escuridão... meus lábios... MEUS LÁBIOS... eles... eles estão molhados... eu devo estar sonhando, será que estou sonhando ainda... eu nem me lembro direito quem eu sou!" – _continuava a sonhar sem saber que o que o seu irmão mais queria era ele de volta.

Dias depois, Shido estava sozinho em seu quarto o que era raro, já que sempre tinha alguém do seu lado, se não era um dos Guerreiros Deuses, era Reiga, se não fosse a garota era Hilda ou Flair.

É que hoje era aniversário de Odin, então Hilda estava no alto da colina rezando para o Deus de asegard pedindo paz e proteção para todos os habitantes da Terra, junto dela estavam todos os Guerreiros Deuses para sua proteção.

Justo no dia em quem ninguém zelava por seu sono o guerreiro de Mizar abre lentamente seus olhos sentindo a claridade que vinha da janela machucá-los, cobriu seu rosto com sua mão, ao fazer isso sentiu sem braço e sua espinha estralar.

- Onde... Estou? – sua voz estava fraca e rouca.

Olhou ao redor vendo que estava num lugar diferente, buscou na sua mente se conhecia aquele lugar, no final acabou vendo que estava num dos quartos do palácio, olhou para cima vendo que tinha um saquinho de soro, olhou para sua mão vendo que tinha uma injeção na sua veia. Tratou imediatamente de tirar aquilo dali, sentou-se na cama sentindo seu corpo inteiro estralar, levou a mão até sua cabeça tentando se lembrar do que aconteceu, foi quando um vento frio que vinha do corredor bateu contra seu rosto fazendo-o se lembrar do penhasco.

- Eu... Eu... Tentei de matar... – se levantou sentindo o chão frio com seus pés descalços – mas pelo jeito... Sobrevivi!

Shido estava usando um vestido branco que só cobria a parte da frente do seu corpo, constrangeu-se ao se ver nu na parte de trás, olhou para os lados procurando algo para se vestir, quando viu uma muda de roupa em cima de uma estante, foi até lá vendo que eram suas roupas.

Pegou uma calça branca a vestindo, depois colocou uma blusa de manga comprida da mesma cor, e por cima um casaco azul, foi até o banheiro se olhando no espelho, assustou-se ao ver como estava pálido, tratou de lavar seu rosto algumas vezes com a água fria. Depois saiu do quarto com passos vacilantes, parecia que nunca havia andado, sentia algumas dores na sua coluna, mas nada que o impedisse a prosseguir.

Andando por todos os corredores foi vendo que o palácio estava muito vazio, até agora não vira ninguém por ali, foi até a sala onde todos se reuniam, porém não encontrou ninguém, ficou confuso. Foi até o salão principal onde Hilda ficava, e não encontrou ninguém. Resolveu ficar na sala onde todos sempre ficavam, uma hora ou outra alguém iria aparecer.

Após a oração todos voltaram para o palácio, eles conversavam alto e animadamente estava indo para a sala, todos pararam na entrada pasmos ao ver Shido sentado numa das poltronas, Siegfried correu até o guerreiro de Mizar lhe dando um forte abraço.

- Que bom que acordou!

- Acordei? – estava confuso.

- Shido! – Mime o abraçou.

- Que bom que melhorou! – Haguen o abraçou.

- Já era hora! – Thor o abraça também.

- Como está? – Fenrir o abraça.

- Já era hora! – Alberichi lhe deu um tapa nas costas.

- Que bom que acordou! – Reiga que estava junto o abraçou também.

- Ahhhh!!!! – Flair o abraçou com os olhos rasos d'água.

- Que bom que já está de pé! – Hilda se aproximou lhe dando um delicado abraço.

- Nossa... Parece que eu dormi por uma eternidade! – Shido comentou meio constrangido com tanta atenção.

- Irmão... – Bado sussurrou, porém todos ouviram e se silenciaram abrindo caminho entre os dois.

- Bado...

Bado sorriu, foi até ele e lhe deu um grande abraço, Shido ficou paralisado sentia os braços do seu irmão o apertarem com força podia sentir o seu calor e seu cheiro com aquele contato, quando ele se afastou viu que seus olhos estavam marejados de lágrimas.

- Que bom que abriu os olhos!

- Er... – ficou desnorteado – "_Bado sorrindo e para mim? O que aconteceu?" – _pensou.

- Olá! – Reiga o cumprimenta – eu sou Reiga, sua enfermeira.

- Oi! – sorriu – enfermeira?

- Sim... Ahh entendo... Não se lembra muito bem dos fatos!

- Ele não se lembra do que fez? – Siegfried pergunta.

- Shido, você sabe porque estamos te abraçando e dizendo "que bom que você voltou"? – Thor pergunta.

- Er... Eu caí do penhasco...

- Você caiu ou te empurraram? – Siegfried pergunta olhando diretamente para Bado.

- Eu... Eu... – ficou confuso, forçou a sua memória, mas acabou ganhando uma baita dor de cabeça.

- Acho melhor você descansar... – Reiga diz – vamos para o quarto.

- Não quero! – disse.

- Ah! Já voltou ao normal! – Haguen sorriu.

- Não quero ficar deitado, parece que estou a dias naquele quarto... – comentou.

- Correção meu amigo... Você está a quatro meses naquele quarto!

- O QUE?! – assustou-se.

- Sua queda foi feia... Depois que você se lembrar se foi empurrado ou se jogou, você nos conta, ok? – Siegfried diz.

- Tudo bem... – olhou para Bado – eu... Posso falar com você?

- Claro!

Siegfried os olhou, não estava gostando nada disso, não queria que Shido ficasse sozinho com aquele ali não.

- Deixe-os! – Haguen lhe pede no pé do ouvido.

- Mas...

- Não vê que eles precisam conversar!? – começou a puxar seu amante para fora da sala.

Bado e Shido foram para fora da sala, os dois caminhavam em silêncio, algumas vezes se olhavam de esgueira, mas logo continuaram seu percurso até um dos pátios do palácio. Os dois se aproximaram de uma fonte congelada, Shido sentou-se na beira da fonte, não sabia o por quê de estar tão cansado.

Bado ficou parado na sua frente, não sabia o que dizer era tanta coisa que até engasgava. Viu que Shido ia falar algo, mas desistiu, ele também tentou dizer algo e acabou desistindo.

- Eu... Sinto muito! – Bado finalmente diz.

- Pelo que? Você não tem culpa de nada.

- Tenho, tenho sim! Te culpei por algo que você não fez... Descontei todas as dores que a vida me deu em você, lhe odiei quando acordava, lhe odiei quando ia dormir, quando ia comer, me lavar, sorrir, chorar... A cada momento e lhe odiei... Mas agora... A cada momento... Eu... Eu... – ficou um bom tempo calado – eu... Eu... Te amo a cada... Momento.

- Eu... Eu... Também... Por isso queria lhe ver bem! – sorriu.

Os dois sorriram, porém nenhum deles sabia que o sentimento do outro era de um amor de homem para homem e não de irmãos, acabaram se abraçando sentindo o calor dos seus corpos se chocarem, parecia que foram feitos um para o outro.

- O que tanto olha Siegfried? – Haguen se aproxima do seu amado que estava parado na janela – eu não acredito! – reclamou ao ver que ele observava os dois irmãos se abraçando.

Os dois estavam no quarto do loiro, e ali tinha uma grande janela que dava total visão para o pátio onde os dois irmãos se encontravam abraçados.

- Eu não confio nele...

- Você só tem ciúme dele!

- O que? – encarou-o.

- Isso mesmo... – o loiro se jogou na cama mostrando como estava irritado.

- Eu não estou não, só me preocupo com Shido!

- Sei... – olhou-o desconfiado.

- Haguen eu te amo... – se aproximou do loiro.

- Você me ama sim... Mas acho que ama Shido muito mais do que eu!

- Isso é ridículo, nós somos amigos! – ficou parado na frente do loiro.

- Acho melhor ir embora – disse desviando do seu olhar.

- Haguen... Olha para mim! – tocou nos seus ombros e o chacoalhou levemente.

O loiro encarou-o novamente vendo aquele par de olhos azuis mostrarem-se desesperados, mas não se importou, estava preocupado demais pensando que o seu amado amava outro.

Siegfried conhecia o outro muito bem para saber que ele estava pensando besteira, tratou de fazer ele esquecer aquilo lhe dando um forte beijo, estava segurando sua cabeça com as duas mãos para que ele não fugisse, subiu na cama fazendo Haguen deitar-se enquanto ele ficava ajoelhado em cima dele. Haguen tentou fechar sua boca impedindo aquele beijo, mas não foi possível. Siegfried o segurava com força, estava se assustando com toda aquela violência.

- Eu te amo Haguen... Muito...

- O que você acabou de fazer não prova isso! – disse ofegante.

Os belos fios dourados caíam por sua pele pálida, seus olhos azuis estavam magoados, e algumas lágrimas pediam para sair. Estava magoado, Siegfried viu isso, ficou irado só de pensar que o loiro estava assim por causa de um ciúme idiota.

- Por favor, entenda... Eu te amo!

- Eu sei!

- Não, você não está sendo sincero! – bufou.

- O que você quer que eu faça? – sorriu – Quer que eu enfie na minha cabeça uma informação dada por você?

- ISSO NÃO É UMA INFORMAÇÃO!!! – irritou-se – É uma declaração.

- Chega... Deixe-me em paz!

- Tudo bem, você precisa pensar um pouco mesmo!

Siegfried se afastou do loiro sem tirar os olhos dos dele, depois foi até a porta do quarto, antes de sair disse:

- Não pense em bobagens!

Shido e Bado entraram no castelo com um belo sorriso de felicidade no rosto, parecia que ambos estavam completados agora. Quando estava virando o corredor que levava para os quartos dão de cara com um Siegfried cabisbaixo.

- Siegfried... – Shido sorriu.

- Shido... – sorriu, mas seu sorriso sumiu ao encarar a face de Bado.

- O que foi? – Shido percebeu o ódio no olhar de Siegfried e Bado.

- Nada – os dois respondem em uníssono.

Shido viu que ali tinha coisa, entretanto achou melhor não comentar, poderia ser uma coisa só de momento.

- Vamos! – Bado o puxou pela mão.

- Até! – Siegfried se afasta dos gêmeos.

Shido deixou-se ser puxado por Bado até o quarto do mesmo, sentia-se cansado, isso era incrível já ficara um bom tempo deitado. Quando entrou no quarto do seu irmão tratou de sentar na cama soltando sua respiração que estava meio acelerada.

- Parece que ainda não está recuperado meu irmão! – sorriu.

- Estou cansado, e por tão pouco! – disse desanimado.

- Shido naquele momento... Você queria... Apenas... Er... Me ver... Sorrir? – constrangeu-se.

- Eu... Eu não me lembro.

Bado abaixou a cabeça, estava em pé na frente do seu irmão que o olhava com interrogação. Seus punhos estavam fechados, Shido percebeu que ele estava nervoso, pois suas feições estavam bem alteradas, pensou em perguntar o que estava acontecendo, mas deixou Bado pensar mais um pouco, não queria pressionar o irmão de jeito algum.

Bado se aproximou tocando em seus ombros, olhou nos olhos de Shido vendo como estavam belos e brilhantes, por um momento sentiu-se encorajado para dizer o que sentia, mas aquelas malditas perguntas começaram a aparecer na sua cabeça.

O que ele vai pensar de mim? Somos irmãos! Por que eu tenho que sentir isso? Me sinto tão sujo! SOMOS IRMÃOS!!

- Que bom que está bem! – perdeu a coragem.

- Ah! – Shido decepcionou-se. Também, o que ele pensaria que Bado faria? Seria tolo ao pensar que irmão sentia o mesmo que ele sentia, era um tolo sujo, sentia-se a pior criatura do mundo.

Uma semana havia se passado, os ânimos de todos estavam bem altos. Os Guerreiros Deuses estavam na sala conversando, uma lareira acesa dava conta de aquecê-los do frio. As atenções eram voltadas para Shido e Bado, estavam abobados com o relacionamento pacifico que os irmãos estavam tento, quem não gostou muito dessa história foi Thor, já que Bado era o seu único companheiro ali, pois não gostava muito daquelas "Bichas loucas" como ele mesmo classificava.

Num canto afastado Siegfried e Haguen estavam de mão dadas ao que parece o casal declarou oficialmente que estavam namorando, todos adoraram a noticia que nem era tão noticia assim já que estava na cara que estavam juntos.

- Que barulho é esse? – Thor indaga.

- Lobos... – Fenrir se levanta olhando para fora da janela.

- O que dizem? – Mime pergunta.

- Que... Nasceram – sorriu.

- Está falando daquela loba? – sorriu também.

- Quer ver? – encarou-o.

- Posso?

- Se estiver comigo não vão estranhar! – estendeu a mão.

Mime se levantou sorridente, sempre quis ver os filhotes de lobos, porém como esses animais eram muito selvagens jamais se aproximou deles. Entretanto, agora tinha o príncipe dos lobos com ele e é claro que todos os lobos o respeitava, então não precisava mais se preocupar com nada.

O casal se despede dos Guerreiros restantes, Thor praguejou alguma coisa bem baixinha para não chamar a atenção de Fenrir. Os outros apenas sorriram soltando alguns comentários maliciosos, e cantando uma musica bem popular entre eles que tinha um duplo sentido.

Alberichi se levantou soltando um falso bocejo de sono olhou para os cinco dizendo um boa noite com um sorriso malicioso nos olhos, depois partiu.

Thor ficou olhando para os quatro restante, olhou com um ódio mortal para Shido e depois mandou outro olhar para Haguen, em seguida se levantou saindo meio apressado da sala. Agora só sobraram os quatro.

Haguen olhava com raiva para Shido, este já estava sentindo-se mal com os olhares de todos em cima dele, Bado percebeu isso e acabou fuzilando Haguen, então Siegfried olhou feio para Bado fazendo todos se encararem com ódio, menos Shido que queria sair dali correndo.

- O que está acontecendo? – Shido abriu a boca. Se isso foi um erro ou não iriam descobrir agora.

- Nada! – Haguen respondeu.

- Então por que me olha desse jeito? – indagou.

- Você vê coisas de mais!

- Você não para de me encarar!

- Não me irrite – aumentou o tom de voz.

- O que foi? Já estou te irritando? Então aí tem coisa, diga agora o que é!! – levantou-se.

- Vai me obrigar! – levantou-se também.

Bado e Siegfried ficaram desesperados, se aqueles dois inventassem de brigar ali seria uma catástrofe, e ao contrário de Bado, Siegfried gostava muito de Shido para permitir que Haguen o ferisse, porém, se mostrasse que estava interessado no bem estar de Shido, Haguen poderia ficar enciumado e brigar com ele novamente.

- Pare com isso! – Siegfried segurou o loiro pela cintura – vamos para o quarto.

Haguen virou a cabeça para trás vendo o olhar preocupado de Siegfried, perguntou-se se ele estava preocupado com Shido ou com ele. Pensou um pouco, se brigasse com Shido teria a prova que queria.

Rapidamente desvencilhou-se dos braços de Siegfried partindo para cima de Shido, Bado colocou-se na frente do seu irmão, porém Shido empurrou Bado longe o fazendo cair no sofá com tudo quase o virando para trás.

Os dois correram na direção do outro trocando socos e chutes, Bado e Siegfried correram até eles os separando rapidamente, Shido havia levado a pior já que seu corpo ainda estava fraco. Bado o abraçou por trás carinhosamente, porém Shido nem percebeu. Siegfried chacoalhou Haguen e o jogou no sofá irritado com sua atitude, depois correu até Shido que parecia estar bem machucado.

- Tudo bem? – Siegfried se aproximou.

- Se afasta dele! - Bado mandou.

- Shido... Está muito fraco ainda! – comentou olhando para o rosto ferido do rapaz.

- Estou bem! – disse baixinho fechando os olhos.

- Vou te levar para o quarto! – Bado o pega no colo saindo apressadamente da sala.

Quando os irmãos saíram, Siegfried olhou para Haguen que estava sentado no sofá olhando com raiva, com ódio e com ciúme.

- O que você pensa que está fazendo? – irritou-se.

- Está tudo acabado!

- O que?

- Não me toque, nunca mais! – disse, seus olhos estavam inexpressivos.

- Mas o que você está fazendo idiota? – gritou.

- Eu? Nada que lhe interesse, pois a partir de agora, nada... Ouviu bem? Nada que eu faço lhe interessa, só as coisas relacionadas com Hilda!

- O que você quer dizer? Por que está agindo assim? Estávamos tão bem! – foi se aproximando rapidamente.

- Estou fazendo o que é certo! – levantou-se – agora me deixe em paz.

- Não! – agarrou um dos seus braços – Não vou deixar.

- Não tem o que deixar Siegfried! Já está decidido... Não quero mais nada com você!

- Me diga uma coisa... Você gosta de mim?

- Não!

- Mentiroso! – apertou mais a mão em volta do seu braço.

- Por que afirma isso?

- Por que estaria comigo ainda?

- Por conveniência! – disse olhando para o teto.

- Não sabe mentir... Está com ciúmes de Shido, isso é ridículo!

- Se me acha ridículo é melhor me soltar!

- Não, não é isso... Você está sendo ridículo, mas eu te amo! – estava ficando nervoso.

- Comovente... – riu.

Siegfried soltou o seu braço, passou a mão pelos cabelos os jogando para trás mostrando-se bem irritado, depois olhou naqueles azuis penetrantes de Haguen, e disse:

- Vamos conversar lá fora...

- Não quero.

- Por favor, aqui faremos muito barulho.

- Não.

- Tem medo de mim?

- Não.

- Então vamos! – pegou no seu braço novamente.

- Está bem... – suspirou.

Siegfried segurou a mão de Haguen o puxando para fora do castelo, não desgrudaria dele até que falasse tudo que pensava, os dois foram até a cabana onde ficavam os equipamentos para os novos guaritas, quando entraram na pequena cabana Siegfried fecha a porta acendendo a luz que provinha de uma lâmpada meio velha e acabada que não iluminava muita coisa.

Haguen olhou ao redor procurando algum lugar para se sentar, viu um monte de lona jogada no chão, foi até lá se sentando sentindo como era fofo e macio, depois olhou para Siegfried que o encarava de forma febril.

- Agora podemos falar melhor! – disse se aproximando.

- O que quer dizer?

- Não sinto nada por Shido, apenas amizade.

- Então por que foi socorrê-lo em vez de mim?

- Por causa disso está querendo terminar? – indignou-se.

- Hum...

- Estou vendo que está confuso...

- Deixe-me pensar! – abaixou a cabeça.

- Não, quando você pensa tudo piora!

- Então vai me obrigar a ficar com você? – irritou-se.

- Se for preciso... – sorriu de canto – Sei que gosta de mim, por isso insisto tanto, seria uma bobagem nos separarmos por causa disso, pare de ser infantil.

- Infantil, infantil... Só sabe dizer isso? Eu me cansei, então acho melhor você não ficar com uma criança como eu! – levantou-se – Eu vou embora.

Siegfried corre na sua direção lhe dando um forte abraço, Haguen tentou se soltar em vão já que o guerreiro Deus não o soltava de jeito nenhum, levantou o olhar encontrando os azuis irritados de Siegfried tentou dizer alguma coisa, porém, foi calado com um forçado beijo.

Sua língua estava sendo massacrada pela de Siegfried que parecia querer entrar toda na sua boca, sentia as mãos dele agarrarem-se com mais força ao seu corpo, levou as mãos até o peito de Siegfried tentando empurrá-lo para longe, depois de insistir muito consegue afastar um pouco aquela boca faminta de si.

- Não me diga que não sentiu nada? – sorriu – sei que gosta dos meus toques.

- Me solta.

- Não quero, agora me ouça – o abraçou mais ainda – Quero que sinta cada toque meu... Depois que acabar me diga que não gosta de mim – sussurrou em seu ouvido.

Haguen ia falar alguma coisa, mas seu corpo foi empurrado para trás caindo na macia lona fazendo um barulho abafado, o loiro sentou-se meio contrariado pronto para xingar Siegfried de tudo quanto era nome, quando viu que o mesmo já estava em cima dele com os joelhos lado a lado com seu corpo.

A mão direita de Siegfried se fecha numa das mechas loiras com firmeza a empurrando para trás fazendo-o se deitar na lona azul marinho.

- Me solta seu louco!

- Shhhiiii!!! – encostou o dedo indicador nos lábios do loiro – Não fale ainda, só depois.

Haguen arregalou os olhos, viu que seu namorado não estava brincando, na verdade sabia que isso ia acontecer quando cruzou aquela porta, mas algo lhe dizia que queria isso apesar de estar magoado com o guerreiro Deus.

Voltando a realidade, Haguen viu os botões da sua camisa voarem para o ar pelo puxão que Siegfried deu, olhou para o homem a sua frente assustado, não sabia do que ele seria capaz. Tentou falar alguma coisa, mas foi calado com outro beijo forte e ardente retirando o resto de sanidade que ainda tinha.

Siegfried agarrou o cós da calça de Haguen sem tirar os seus azuis dos de Haguen, ficou um pouco hesitante, queria fazer amor com Haguen e não violentá-lo. Porém, se não fizesse isso àquela cabeça dura iria continuar pensando besteira, desistindo da idéia de recuar acabou puxando a calça do loiro para baixo com força e velocidade a retirando de uma vez junto com a sua roupa de baixo, deixando aquele corpo branco e delicado aos seus olhos.

Haguen corou, pela primeira vez que ficou com Siegfried constrangeu-se, talvez seja por que não estava gostando muito da posição e situação que estava. O olhar de Siegfried simplesmente o devorava, estava sentindo-se venerável.

O líder dos Guerreiros Deuses tratou de retirar a roupa que vestia jogando em cima das roupas de Haguen que se encontravam no chão, depois olhou para o corpo do loiro, viu que Haguen não reagia, sabia que se ele quisesse poderia empurrá-lo para longe e é claro que não o forçaria a nada. Levou uma das mãos até seu rosto o acariciando com leveza, contornou todo seu rosto com a ponta dos dedos sentindo cada traço daquela bela face.

Inclinando-se para frente começou a lamber o pescoço do loiro, começou a dar fortes chupões deixando várias marcas espalhadas pela pele branca, depois foi descendo pelo seu peito deixando várias marcas e um grande rastro de saliva. Deixando uma poça de saliva no seu umbigo começou a descer mais chegando no membro do loiro que já dava sinais de vida, não demorou muito para abocanhar seu sexo fazendo o loiro soltar um gemido abafado.

O membro de Haguen ganhava fortes lambidas e chupões por parte de Siegfried, o loiro já gemia baixinho sentindo o calor que começava deixá-lo cada vez mais louco, ficou apoiado nos cotovelos para ver melhor seu membro sendo sugado por aquela boca faminta, quase gozou quando viu aquilo. Siegfried por seu lado não parava os movimentos, não queria dar tempo para Haguen sequer pensar, o seu prêmio chegou rapidamente, logo sua boca foi preenchida pelo jato quente que saia do membro de Haguen.

Siegfried levantou seu corpo olhando com fascinação para Haguen, vendo como estava jogado naquela lona azul como seus belos olhos que agora estavam fechados, seu belo rosto estava corado e sua boca semi aberta soltava a respiração acelerada, Siegfried puxou-o pela nuca lhe dando outro beijo só que agora com um gosto diferente.

Uma das mãos de Siegfried começou a masturbar o seu próprio membro. Siegfried começou a se irritar, Haguen ainda mantinha seus olhos bem fechados, nem mexia um músculo sequer. Abriu as pernas do loiro às flexionando e colocando-as em cima dos seus ombros, olhou para baixo vendo tudo que desejava, porém, no momento não queria mais vê-lo, queria que Haguen parasse com aquela indiferença.

Segurou a base do seu membro guiando em direção ao seu alvo, colocou a cabeça sentindo a resistência daquele anel, retirou e colocou novamente vendo como ele abria rapidamente, sorriu ao ver as pálpebras de Haguen se abrindo, continuou com seus movimentos, só que dessa vez mais delicadamente já que tinha toda a atenção que queria. Sua felicidade dobrou quando sentiu as mãos de Haguen agarrem em seus braços, inclinou-se para frente dando um selo em seus lábios em seguida continuou a penetrá-lo. Momento depois, já se encontrava dentro daquele lugar quente e apertado, soltou um gemido iniciando um forte e lento vai-e-vem fazendo Haguen apertar ainda mais as mãos envoltas do seu braço. Os dois movimentavam-se num ritmo único, seus corpos produziam um som quando se chocavam contra o outro, o suor dos seus corpos se misturavam e o cheiro de sexo pairava no ar.

Siegfried agarrou a cintura de Haguen penetrando cada vez mais o loiro, seu ritmo foi aumentando com a aproximação do seu orgasmo, um grito de prazer e alivio deixa a boca de Siegfried ao mesmo tempo em que preenchia o interior do loiro com seu gozo. Exausto cai em cima do loiro fazendo um barulho abafado. Os dois ficaram em silêncio esperando seus corpos se acalmarem.

- Haguen... – o chamou.

- Hum?

- Eu te amo!

Siegfried ficou apoiado nos cotovelos para poder ver o rosto perfeito do loiro, viu que tinha toda a atenção que queria novamente.

- Siegfried eu... – olhou para o lado.

- Não desvie seu olhar! – diz puxando o rosto do loiro na sua direção.

- Eu... Sei que gosta do...

- Não se atreva a dizer isso! – gritou – Você acha, mas não é verdade!

- Você o trata tão diferente de mim!

- Tenho carinho por ele, nada mais! – sorriu – Mas eu amo você!

- Desculpe-me... Eu não consigo ver isso... Perdoe-me! – uma lágrima escorreu por seus olhos.

- Fique comigo para eu te provar que isso que está pensando é só imaginação! – tocou no seu rosto.

- Eu acho...

- Droga, você tem outro?

- Não, claro que não! – ofendeu-se.

- Então não gostou nenhum pouco de mim? Fui tão horrível assim? – fechou a cara.

- Não é isso eu...

- Você gosta de outro?

- Não eu...

- Por que não me diz a verdade?

- Eu te amo!

Siegfried sorriu, Haguen se amaldiçoou por cair nesse joguinho de perguntas.

- Então me ama? – sorriu.

- Eu...

- Pare de arranjar desculpa para não ser feliz!

- Não quero me magoar... Eu já fiquei com um cara que acabou me largando para ficar com outra pess...

- Eu não sou esse cara, pois eu te amo, diferente dele... Esqueça o passado!

- Desculpe, sou infantil mesmo... Acho melhor você arranjar alguém mais adulto!

- Isso não pode ser possível!

- Claro que pode, existem muitas outras pessoas por aí.

- Não é mesmo possível, pois... – se aproximou mais dele – pois... A pessoa que eu amo é você!

Haguen sorriu, seus olhos brilharam de alegria ao ouvir aquela frase, fechou os olhos quando sentiu os lábios de Siegfried sobre os seus, ambos iniciaram um beijo quente e apaixonado.

- Aquele idiota! – Bado xingava o loiro de tudo quanto era nome enquanto limpava a boca manchada de sangue do seu irmão com um lenço.

Shido não falava nada, agora havia percebi por que Haguen havia feito aquilo, viu que enquanto brigavam o loiro tomou cuidado para não machucá-lo, ele apenas queria ver a reação de Siegfried, que para o azar do seu amigo havia sido a pior de todas, em vez dele ir até Haguen acalmá-lo, ele foi até ele perguntando se estava bem.

- Não o culpe, ele apenas queria ver a reação de Siegfried! – disse.

- Mas... – calou-se, agora havia entendido tudo – Pelo jeito aquele Siegfried se deu mal então.

- Não totalmente, pois Haguen o ama.

- Como pode ter tanta certeza?

- Eu o conheço bem!

- Hum... Mas ele vai pagar por...

- Por favor, não quero brigas!

- Tudo bem... – não insistiu – Está doendo muito?

- Não! Acho que já vou deitar... – levantou-se.

- Pode dormir aqui! – levantou-se também.

- Não precisa! – sorriu – Eu posso andar até o quarto ao lado.

- Eu insisto!

- É um convite?

- Sim!

- Então ta! – sorriu voltando a se sentar na cama.

Os dois ficam se olhando sem dizer nada, estavam nervosos, Bado ficou pensando se foi certo pedir para o irmão ficar com ele.

- Er... Eu vou dormir!

- Tudo bem.

Nenhum dos dois se moveu.

- Eu vou... Pegar um travesseiro... – apontou para o armário.

- Ta... Ta bom! – começou a retirar seus sapatos.

Bado foi até seu armário pegando um travesseiro, quando viu que irmão se arrumando na cama sentiu seu coração bater mais forte, Shido que não era bobo nem nada notou o olhar do seu irmão e o encarou também.

- _"Será que ele me deseja como eu desejo?" – _Shido pensou.

- _"Será que ele me quer também?" – _Bado pensou.

- "_Estou imaginando coisas" – _Os dois pensam ao mesmo tempo desviando o olhar.

- Aqui está meu... – gaguejou algo que Shido não conseguiu identificar - ... Irmão – disse finalmente.

- Obrigado! – pegou o travesseiro colocando embaixo da sua cabeça.

- Eu vou... Pegar um colchão para...

- Não vai dormir na cama? – indagou – eu não chuto não! – brincou.

- Mas... Eu pensei que você poderia se incomodar.

-Bado, você é meu... Irmão! – sorriu nervoso, quase falou besteira.

- Tem razão! – Bado retirou seus sapatos e subiu na cama.

Os dois ficaram se olhando até que Bado deita-se de costas para Shido desejando-lhe uma boa noite, Shido fez o mesmo virando para o lado contrário também.

- "_Droga... esse perfume..." – _Shido estava com os olhos abertos, havia perdido o sono.

- "_Eu não vou conseguir dormir com ele aqui" – _Bado também estava com os olhos abertos.

Duas horas depois.

- "_Maldição, como eu posso sentir isso por meu irmão?" – _Shido estava indignado.

- "_E eu o odiava tanto... como era burro" – _Bado pensava.

- Bado... – Shido o chamou baixinho.

- Hum?

- Não consigo dormir...

- Nem eu...

Os dois se viram ao mesmo tempo se encarando novamente, ambos perderam a respiração ao olhar o outro, parecia que estavam de frente com um espelho.

- Eu... – falam em uníssono, mas depois se calam.

- Fala! – Shido pediu.

- Não, fala você primeiro.

- Não, você primeiro.

- Não, você! – Bado insistiu.

- Eu...Eu... – ficou vermelho- eu... Te... Eu... Acho que... Te... Amo! – respirou fundo.

- Eu... Também... – Bado diz.

Os dois sorriram.

- "_E agora? Que tipo de amor que ele está falando, com certeza não é igual ao meu!" – _Bado pensou.

- "_Droga, ele me ama como um irmão...". – _shido pensou.

- Quando descobriu isso Bado?

- Er... Quando você se jogou...

- Então não foi em vão! – sorriu.

- Não diga isso... Se você estivesse morto, eu não me perdoaria!

- Fico feliz em saber disso! – sorriu.

- E você?

- Eu o que?

- Quando descobriu que me amava também?

- Quando? Er... Quando começamos a trabalhar juntos!

- Foi mal...

- Pelo que?

- Por ter lhe tratado tão mal...

- Esqueça, isso é passado! Aliais, devemos esquecer o passado!

- Tem razão! – Bado finalmente sorriu.

Os dois se olharam mais uma vez com desejo, então cansado de guardar o que pensava sobre o irmão, Bado começou a falar.

- Eu gosto muito de você...

- Eu também Bado... – sorriu.

- Gosto muito mesmo... Mais do que deveria...

- Digo o mesmo!

- Acho que nunca gostei de nenhuma outra pessoa assim, nunca ninguém me fez sentir isso!

- Verdade - ""

- Acho que estou cada vez mais louco...

- Louco? – indagou.

- Sim, quero ficar sempre com você...

- Ah! Então eu sou um louco também! – sorriu nervoso.

- Estou me segurando para não abraçá-lo!

- Não... Se segure! – disse num sussurro.

Bado se levantou ficando de joelhos na cama, foi se aproximando de Shido que se sentou na cama, quando tocou nos seus ombros o puxou com tudo lhe dando um forte abraço, os braços de ambos fecharam com força no corpo do outro, sentindo assim o seu calor, cheiro e contornos do outro.

Bado afundou a cabeça no pescoço do irmão aspirando todo o seu perfume sem se preocupar em ser discreto, Shido estranhou sua reação, entretanto adorou. Bado encostou seus lábios no pescoço do irmão sem fazer nenhum movimento, quando viu que Shido não se mexeu começou a passar os seus lábios pela pele em movimentos circulares.

Shido sentia aquela doce caricia com um sorriso bobo nos lábios, lentamente foi levando suas mãos até os cabelos esverdeados do seu irmão para assim poder tocá-lo e brincar com seus fios. Quando Bado sentiu o toque sentiu mais liberdade para avançar, então abriu os lábios dando pequenos e leves beijos no pescoço do irmão, quando sentiu ele suspirar abriu ainda mais os lábios dando pequenos e fracos chupões.

- Bado... – o chamou.

Bado parou com que fazia, já esperava que Shido o empurrasse para longe perguntando se ele tinha problema na cabeça, quando para sua surpresa ele diz:

- Não pare...

O mundo pareceu desabar nas suas costas, ficou tão feliz que acabou ficando paralisado deixando Shido aflito, pois agora o outro pensava se havia feito besteira, se havia estragado tudo, Shido já ia tentar se explicar, quando Bado afunda a cabeça no seu pescoço novamente dando fortes e chupões na sua pele.

A saliva de Bado molhava todo o pescoço do seu irmão, suas mãos foram parar no peito de Shido o empurrando para trás fazendo-o cair na cama, quando seus olhares se cruzaram acabaram sorrindo. Não disseram nada, acho que por serem irmão sabiam o que o outro estava pensando, era algo realmente incrível.

Bado aproximou-se lentamente dos lábios do seu irmão, os dois não deixavam de se olhar por um segundo, estavam atentos ao que ia acontecer. Seus lábios foram se aproximando cada vez mais rápidos, podia-se sentir o hálito quente de cada um, não esperaram mais e uniram seus lábios. Foi um choque no começo, não fizeram nada ficaram parados esperando as batidas dos seus corações se acalmarem um pouco.

Vendo que já podiam prosseguir seus lábios se abrem, Bado foi o primeiro a reagir, o guerreiro das sombras enfiou sua língua por aquela boca quente e úmida sentindo finalmente aquele gosto tão desejado. Os dois iniciaram um beijo bem lento e molhado, suas línguas passeavam pela boca do outro sentindo cada cantinho, os dois abriam os olhos de vez em quanto para se depararem com o olhar do seu irmão.

Suas bocas finalmente se separam com um leve sorriso desenhados nela, eles se fitam apaixonadamente, não escondiam mais o que sentiam, não era necessário.

- Shido eu... Te amo!

- Eu também meu irmão, eu também! – diz.

- Eu não farei nada se não quiser.

- Por que acha que só você quer?

Bado ficou em silêncio por um instante, estava pensando no que Shido acabara de dizer. Acabou rindo consigo mesmo, como sua vida estava melhorando e para melhor.

Os dois se abraçam novamente. Shido aproxima-se do ouvido de Bado e sussurra:

- Eu quero... Você... Aqui... Junto de mim, como éramos dentro da nossa mãe... Só que agora quero você... Dentro de mim!

Bado se arrepiou todinho com que seu irmão havia lhe dito, havia sido tão bonito e tão sensual ao mesmo tempo, ficou perdido em seus pensamentos novamente, até que as mãos que retiravam sua camiseta lhe trouxe novamente a realidade. Ajudou o seu irmão a se despir, depois o despiu com a sua própria ajuda, agora os dois se encontram nus. Eles estavam ajoelhados na cama um de frente para o outro, se olhavam vendo como eram idênticos.

Os dois dão a mão um para o outro, ficaram acariciando-as lentamente sem deixarem de se olhar nos olhos, até que se aproximam novamente. Bado empurrou seu irmão para trás fazendo ficar deitado na cama, ficou olhando para aqueles belos fios esverdeados espalhados pela cama, para aquela face que começava a ficar avermelhada, achou que deveria estar assim também.

Shido puxa Bado para baixo fazendo-se se deitar por cima dele, Bado começa a beijá-lo no pescoço, dava algumas chupadas e lambidas deixando a região avermelhada, enquanto Shido tocava no membro do seu irmão, estava começando a estimulá-lo.

Bado geme baixinho ao sentir seu membro ser massageado pela mão de Shido, não demorou muito para que Shido trocasse as posições ficando por cima do seu irmão, agora ele que via aqueles belos fios esverdeados espalhados pela cama. Sorrindo de um jeito malicioso para o seu irmão, Shido afasta suas pernas e as flexiona, olha para ele e depois para o seu membro e diz:

- Você é lindo!

- Hum... – Bado estava perdido nas sensações do seu corpo.

Shido inclina seu tronco para frente aproximando-se daquele membro que já dava sinais de vida, não demorou a cair de boca nele, começou a chupá-lo lentamente, passava a língua pela cabeça bem devagarzinho enlouquecendo seu irmão que já se agarrava aos lençóis da cama. A mão de Shido começou a massagear o saco do seu irmão, apertava, mexia, soltava e apertava de novo, deixava seu irmão cada vez mais excitado. O guerreiro de Mizar coloca todo aquele membro na sua boca sentindo que ele chegou até sua garganta, começou a chupá-lo lentamente, mas quando a mão de Bado pára na sua cabeça o puxando na sua direção ele acelera os movimentos.

Bado havia segurado a cabeça de Shido por seus cabelos, não agüentava mais aquela tortura, agora se movimentava junto com a boca do seu irmão. O guerreiro de Alcor soltava gemidos longos e baixos mostrando todo o prazer que sentia, sua cabeça estava jogada para trás e seus belos olhos fecharam-se cerrando com força suas pálpebras.

- Ahhh... Shido... Eu... Ahhhh!! – seus gemidos estavam ficando mais altos, já podia sentir uma corrente elétrica por todo seu corpo, um calorão inexplicável estava lhe subindo a cabeça estava beirando a loucura.

Shido sorriu ao ver que seu irmão não estava agüentando mais, entretanto não queria que ele gozasse agora, não ali, o queria dentro dele. Shido tenta se afastar, mas a mão que o prendia não deixou, então parou de chupá-lo e disse:

- Eu... Quero você dentro de mim!

- Ahhhh... – soltou um gemido frustrado. Na hora que seu gozo estava próximo seu irmão faz aquilo?

Bado solta a cabeça de Shido permitindo que ele se afaste, o guerreiro de Mizar se senta na cama com as pernas abertas mostrando a grande ereção que até agora estava carente de atenção. Bado senta-se com dificuldade na cama, quando viu o olhar do seu irmão quase caiu para trás novamente, nunca pensou que Shido pudesse ser tão sensual, viu ele começou a se masturbar sozinho.

Bado fica de joelhos e vai até seu irmão colocando sua por cima da dele ajudando-o a se masturbar também, ficou deliciado com a cena a seguir onde seu irmão jogou sua cabeça para trás junto de um longo gemido.

- Bado... Bado... – chamava por seu irmão entre os gemidos, mas este parecia não ouvir direito, o que ele mais queria agora era enlouquecê-lo.

Bado coloca uma mão no tórax de Shido e o empurra para trás fazendo bater as costas contra o colchão, afastou as pernas do seu irmão e afundou suas cabeça naquela região. Sua boca se fechou no membro de Shido fazendo-o soltar um grito, começou a chupá-lo com força e rapidez não dando tempo para o seu irmão pensar ou fazer nada. Queria vê-lo explodir de prazer, sentiu a mão de Shido na sua cabeça o puxando para trás para que parasse, mas apenas a ignorou fazendo seu irmão perder as forças e soltá-lo.

Shido não agüentava mais, não demoraria muito para explodir na boca do seu irmão e o fez, soltou um grito ao mesmo tempo em que molhou a boca do seu irmão com todo seu sêmen. Ficou com os braços abertos e a cabeça jogada para trás, seu corpo ficou mole de repente.

- Shido!

Ouviu seu irmão lhe chamar, olhou-o vendo que ele se aproximava dos seus lábios, abriu a boca para falar algo, mas um beijo o calou, um beijo carregado com seu próprio sêmen.

- Agora eu... Vou me unir a você! – sorriu.

Bado deslizou sua mão pela coxa de Shido lentamente indo até o meio das suas pernas, passou seu dedo na abertura que tinha ali fazendo Shido suspirar. Bado levou suas mãos até a cintura de Shido o virando de costas, colocou uma mão na sua cintura o puxando para cima fazendo-o ficar de quatro na cama. Postou-se atrás dele abrindo ainda mais as pernas do seu irmão, passou um dedo no meio das suas nádegas sentindo aquele buraco, aproximou-se dando uma lambida numa das nádegas, depois deslizou sua língua para dentro fazendo Shido gemer.

A língua de Bado deslizou por aquele meio tão fechado, começou a lamber aquele lugar, sentiu uma vontade imensa de entrar nele, de abrir e invadir. Começou a empurrar sua língua na direção daquele buraco vendo como era apertado. Suas mãos seguraram suas coxas as puxando mais para trás fazendo enterrar sua boca naquele lugar tão escondido.

- Ahhhh... Bado... – não agüentava mais, queria ele dentro de si.

- Shhhh! – Bado se afasta um pouco dele – Quero te preparar antes... Meu amor.

Com um dedo penetra seu irmão fazendo se contorcer um pouco, começou a mexer o dedo dentro dele para que se acostumasse com aquela invasão, quando viu que ele começou a se movimentar junto com ele retirou o dedo e somou mais um. Agora viu que tinha mais resistência por conta do anel que estrangulava seu dedo, gemeu junto com Shido, começou a movimentar seu dedo até que não agüentou mais e os tirou.

Deslizou sua mão pelas costas de Shido indo até sua cabeça que estava virada para trás observando cada movimento dele, olhou nos seus rosados olhos vendo a confiança impressa neles, foi seduzido por aquela cena: Shido olhando-o de canto com alguns fios caindo por sua face rubra de desejo.

Segurou seu membro pela base e começou a guiá-lo para o meio das suas nádegas, quando encostou a cabeça sentiu que aquilo não seria muito fácil e não queria machucá-lo.

- Shido?

- Hum?

- Tem certeza? – olhou-o nos olhos quando ele se virou para trás.

- Claro... Quero você...

- Mas eu não quero...

- Por favor! – interrompeu-o.

Ficaram se olhando por um tempo, até que Shido sorriu mostrando toda a confiança que tinha, Bado não resistiu e voltou sua atenção para seu membro e seu alvo. Shido virou sua cabeça para frente esperando o que tanto queria, sabia que iria doer, mas queria aquilo mais do que tudo.

O anel mostrava grande resistência ao seu invasor, entretanto à vontade de ambos era maior que isso, não demorou para que a cabeça do pênis entrasse fazendo Shido cerrar os olhos engolindo o seu gemido de dor.

Bado percebeu isso, achou estranho não ouvir mais seu irmão, ficou confuso e preocupado, mas não parou. Começou a empurrar e tirar o membro vendo que aquele buraco abria-se para ele. Havia colocado o membro até a metade, deslizou sua mão pelas costas do seu irmão que já estavam suadas de tanto esforço.

- Shido? – o chama.

- Hum?

- Tudo bem?

- Hum, hum... – acena com a cabeça.

- Tem certeza? Eu posso...

- Vai logo Bado!! – irritou-se.

Bado ficou sem reação, ficou irritado também, mas sua preocupação era maior. Continuou de onde estava enterrando-se dentro daquele corpo, agora sim pôde ouvir um gemido por parte do seu irmão, entretanto era carregado de dor.

Bado começou a se movimentar, ia devagar vendo se seu irmão estava bem. Shido começou a se movimentar junto com ele, estava soltando alguns gemidos mais baixos só que desta vez eram de prazer. Bado por sua vez queria ver seu irmão, queria ver seu rosto, sua expressão, não havia gostado daquela posição. Ele sai de dentro de Shido fazendo gritar.

- Bado... Você...

- Eu quero te ver! – Bado o puxa fazendo se virar de frente.

- Hum?

- Seus olhos... Quero vê-los!

Bado puxou Shido fazendo se sentar de frente em seu colo, agora Alcor estava sentado com as pernas abertas esperando que seu irmão senta-se nele. Segurou seu membro o deixou ereto para poder penetrar seu irmão que descia lentamente, ficou olhando com atenção, vendo cada expressão do seu rosto.

Shido sentou todo no seu irmão soltando um longo gemido de dor, aquilo havia doido, ainda mais naquela posição onde podia sentir o pênis do seu irmão inteiro dentro dele. Afundou sua cabeça na curva do seu pescoço.

Bado segurou sua cintura e começou a levantá-lo e abaixá-lo iniciando um lento vai-e-vem, quando Shido começou a se movimentar junto acabou sorrindo. Shido colocou seus braços em volta do pescoço do irmão e ficou olhando nos olhos, oras fechavas os olhos, ora mordia seus lábios, ora os lambia, ora beijavam seu irmão foi assim até que o orgasmo começou a se aproximar.

O guerreiro de Alcor segurou o sexo do seu irmão masturbando com rapidez, queria que ele gozasse junto ou primeiro que ele. Shido fechou os olhos e aumentou o ritmo do vai-e-vem sentindo aquele calorão novamente, quando viu estava agarrado ao seu irmão e despejando sua semente em sua mão. Bado abraçou Shido e continuou o movimento já que este o deixou na mão ficando com o corpo todo mole em cima dele, mas não demorou muito para que o mesmo calorão o atingisse fazendo-o gozar dentro de Shido batendo com força na sua próstata fazendo-o gritar junto com ele.

Bado ergue seu irmão saindo de dentro dele, mas os dois continuaram na mesmo posição, abraçados esperando aquele torpor passar.

- Bado...

- Hum?

- Eu te amo!

Bado sorriu, afastou suas cabeças e o beijo na testa.

No dia seguinte.

Shido abriu os olhos dando de cara com seu irmão que o olhava com muito carinho e atenção.

- Bom dia! – Bado sorriu.

- Bom dia! – sorriu também – Que horas são?

- 7:00 horas.

- Já? – sentou-se na cama.

- Hei, hei! Calma, onde pensa que vai? – Bado segurou-o peço braço.

- Temos coisas para fazer, sabia? – diz sério.

- Shido, você está de férias por causa da loucura que você fez. Hilda pediu para que você ficasse de cama, e os meus afazeres começam às 8 horas, então temos uma hora para aproveitarmos!

- De cama? – não gostou muito da idéia.

- Sim, senhor!

- Mas eu estou bem.

- Hum... Verdade! – teve concordar considerando a noite anterior.

- Então eu já posso sair desse molho! – diz.

- Hum... Pode ficar apenas uma hora com o seu irmão? – pediu manhoso.

- Não sabia que você era manhoso, super protetor e carinhoso desse jeito! – diz surpreso.

- Pensou que eu fosse um monstro que só queria lhe destruir?

- Sim.

- Bom, no começo posso admitir que era só isso sim! – diz coçando a cabeça.

- Você é tímido também! – aponta para sua cara.

- Pá... Pára de ficar me analisando! – deu um soquinho de leve no seu ombro.

Shido riu, aproximou-se o olhando nos olhos e o beijou.

Os irmãos estavam trabalhando com a guarda do castelo, todos comentavam como eles ficaram amigos. Mas eles pouco sabiam que tipo de amizade eles mantinham entre eles.

Na grande sala onde os Guerreiros sempre se reunião estavam Siegfried e Haguen. O loiro estava sentado numa das poltronas e Siegfried estava encostado na grande janela de vidro da sala, olhava para a branca neve que cobria todo aquele país.

- Às vezes você não cansa desse branco? – Siegfried pergunta.

- Sim.

- O povo de asegard sofreu muito... E ainda sofre por causa desse frio.

- Mas... – sorriu – O povo é muito feliz Siegfried, isso que importa.

- Tem razão! Não temos guerras e a fome está sendo combatida a cada dia.

- Hilda é uma ótima governante e Odin sempre olha por nós!

- Tem razão, sou um tolo a reclamar.

- Não, não é não.

Siegfried se vira para trás vendo aquele belo guerreiro jogado na poltrona de couro, foi até ele sem tirar os seus azuis dos dele, quando se aproximou tocou em seus fios dourados delicadamente sentindo sua maciez e vendo seu brilho.

O guerreiro da estrela Alpha colocou seu joelho em cima do sofá no meio das pernas de Haguen, inclinou seu corpo para frente indo à direção aos lábios do loiro, quando tocou neles fechou os olhos e abriu sua boca fazendo sua língua entrar naquela boca convidativa. Os dois iniciaram um longo e carinho beijo, ficaram assim até que Shido e Bado entrassem na sala os fazendo parar.

- Er... Desculpe... – Shido fala sem graça.

Siegfried sai de cima do loiro ficando de pé, Haguen se levantou também os olhando.

- Não precisam se levantar, já estamos indo e...

- Queria lhe pedir desculpas Shido! – Haguen diz.

- Tudo bem! – sorriu – Sei por quê fez aquilo...

- Sabe? – ficou surpreso.

- Sei... – abaixou a cabeça com um ligeiro sorriso no rosto – Acho que faria o mesmo também.

- Faria? – agora foi Bado que indagou.

- Sim, faria! E se não conseguisse nada faria de novo, e de novo e de novo! – levantou seu olhar para o seu irmão.

Haguen se aproximou de Shido o abraçando, falou algo em seu ouvido que nem Bado e Siegfried ouviram, depois se afastou sorridente.

- Bom, eu tenho coisas para fazer! – Haguen diz e depois olha para Siegfried – Quer vir comigo?

- Que pergunta... – começou a caminhar até ele.

- Até mais! – Haguen e Siegfried saem da sala deixando os dois irmãos parados no mesmo lugar.

- Parece que eles estão se dando bem! – Shido sorriu mostrando seu contentamento.

- Gosta muito deles, não?

- São meus melhores amigos! – diz.

- Entendo! Mas o que ele lhe disse? – indagou.

- Hum... Curioso! – riu.

Bado o puxou pela cintura afundando sua cabeça na curva do seu pescoço, seus braços envolveram o seu corpo o abraçando, e próximo ao seu ouvido perguntou:

- O que ele disse que fez você sorrir desse jeito? – encarou-o depois de perguntar.

- Quer mesmo saber? – deu um selo nos seus lábios.

- Quero.

- Nada importante.

- Quero saber.

- É tão banal! – sorriu.

- Diga! – apertou ainda mais o abraço entre eles.

- Hum... Está bem... Ele disse...

- Disse?

- "Vivemos no frio sim, mas agora temos um corpo quente para nos aquecer".

Os dois sorriram e se beijaram carinhosamente aquecendo ainda mais seus corpos e seus corações apaixonados.

Fim

Hello!!!

Obs: Na hora que o Iscar fala isso para o Simba em "Rei Leão", eu não resisti. E o Bado teve que falar isso para o irmãozinho dele. -""

O que acharam dessa fanfic? Comentário, por favor!!!!!! implorando

Acho que os Guerreiros Deuses me encantaram!!! Os generais marinas também estão pedindo para que eu faça uma fanfic entre eles!!! Que casal eu faria?

Eu ia colocar os cavaleiros da coroa do sol na fic também, mas me bateu um desanimo de repente, então achei melhor deixar assim mesmo.

Comentários... Necessito deles para continuar escrevendo. -

Bom, é isso.

Ah! E obrigada por lerem.

09/10/2004

09:55 h.

Por 


End file.
